Brigid (character)
Briggid (ブリギッド Burigiddo) is Adean's twin sister, the older sister of Andorey,and a direct descendant of Ulir. She was abducted by pirates at the age of five and raised as the daughter of their captain in Orgahil, north of Agustria. She grew up into a kind yet tough sniper; some of her pirates were jealous of her and convinced her men to start a mutiny, which makes her join Claud and Tailto and later pledge herself to Siglud's cause. Later she finds out father Lord Ring was killed by the ambitious Andorey and later avenges him. She bears the thief Patty and the bowfighter Faval if paired. She somehow survives the Battle of Barhara, but loses all her memories, hinted to be because of divine draconic influence. Now known as Eyvel (エーヴェル Ēvu~eru), she is the leader of the village of Fiana and its militia. She is a mother figure to Leaf and the others, as well as Mareeta's adoptive mother. However, she is turned to stone by Veld early on in Leaf's journey, but is eventually restored by Sara and the Kia Staff. Note, if she is not saved in Chapter 24x, or you don't even go there, she will become the Dark Warlord Funf, who wields a bow, further hinting her identity as Briggid. Years after the holy war ends, she regains her memory and reunites with her children. In-Game In Seisen no Keifu With the Ichaival, which you get by having Adean talk to her in Chapter 3. It raises her strength, so when she first joins, she will have 60 base damage when using the Ichaival. Also, Briggid may have really high base stats, but her growths are not that great, but they won't impair her that much. Most people agree that she is best paired with Dew or Holyn. Base Stats |Sniper |Major Ulir |12 |40 |20 |0 |22 |21 |7 |14 |9 |6 |Pursuit |Bow - * |Steel Bow *'Gold:' 10000 Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) *'HP:' 90% *'Strength:' 30% *'Magic:' 30% *'Skill:' 30% *'Speed:' 20% *'Luck:' 70% *'Defense:' 20% *'Resistance:' 5% Conversations In Chapter 3, Siglud can talk to Briggid, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 3, Adean can talk to Briggid, and Briggid will gain the Ichaival if this is done. In Chapter 3, if Midayle talks to Briggid, Briggid will gain 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, Adean can talk to Briggid, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, Briggid can talk to her lover if he is Alec, Jamka, or Midayle, but nothing will result of it. Love Love Growths *Siglud: N/A *Cuan: N/A *Fin: 180+10 *Noish: 50+4 *Alec: 50+4 *Arden: 50+4 *Lex: 50+4 *Azel: 150+3 *Midayle: 100+3 *Dew: 50+4 *Jamka: 150+3 *Holyn: 150+3 *Levn: 50+4 *Beowolf: 50+4 *Claud: 50+4 In Thracia 776 Unlike in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, Eyvel, as she is now called, is of the Jeigan Archetype, and she mainly serves as a body guard for Nanna in Chapter 5, until she gets stoned by Veld. You rescue her in Chapter 24x, but she isn't worth using by then... Base Stats |Swordmaster |12 |28 |9/4 |8 |18 |20 |10 |7 |4 |8 |Sword *'Items:' Iron Blade, Flame Sword, Door Key *'Skills:' (Continue) *'Leadership Stars:' 1 *'Movement Stars:' 2 *'Pursuit Critical Coefficient:' 1 *'Sword Mastery Rank:' A Growth Rates *'HP:' 30% *'Strength:' 15% *'Magic:' 10% *'Skill:' 15% *'Speed:' 10% *'Luck:' 25% *'Defense:' 5% *'Build:' 5% *'Move:' 1% Supports Supports *Othin - 10% *Halvan - 10% *Dagdar - 10% *Mareeta - 10% Supported by *Leaf - 10% *Mareeta - 10% Ending Eyvel - The Goddess of Fiana (フィアナの女神 Fiana no megami) Eyvel returned to Fiana and lived quietly for a while. With the end of the pact with the Dragons known as the Gesh, her memory recovered seven years after the Holy War. The story of her reunion with her children has been a favorite of many bards ever since... Gallery File:Evayle.jpg|Eyvel as she appears in Thracia 776 Briggid TCG1.jpg|Briggid as she appeared in the TCG Evayle TCG1.jpg|Eyvel as she appeared in the TCG Briggid.png|Briggid's portrait in Seisen no Keifu Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters